


Tabacc

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Sharps loves the smell of cheap tabacc.





	Tabacc

**Author's Note:**

> I love the smell of cheap cigarettes, even if I can't smoke, so... the next best thing is giving it to one of my OCs.

Sharps loves the scent of cheap tabacc.  For him, the scent means safety, comfort,  _ home _ .  X has a habit of smoking tabacc sticks before bed, and the smell clings to him when he climbs into their bunk, curling up against Sharps and burying his face in his chest.  It’s sweet and earthy and heady, but it’s X, and when X is there, everything is okay, just for a little while.  Nothing is going wrong, no one is hurt or in danger, it’s just them, and their bunk, and X’s soft, slow breaths against his skin and the feeling of his warmth soaking into Sharps’ skin along with the smell of tabacc.  

He complains, of course, tells X that he ought to stop smoking and take care of himself, but if he buries his face in X’s spare blacks to get a whiff of the scent when he’s not there, just to have a little reassurance that everything will be okay… no one needs to know. 


End file.
